The Search For Gamora
by InfinetyLord
Summary: Peter Quill, Rocket, and Groot go on an adventure to find Gamora, who has mysteriously gone missing. To do this the group must face dangers, trials, and cupcake delivery men(long story). Peter and his friends must find an orb, but it's in different parts all over the galaxy. And when they do find Gamora, will she ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Guardians of the Galaxy**

 **The** _ **bleep**_ **s represent swear words, but I chose to take out choice words. Deal with it.**

Chapter One

Peter Quill jumped on a metal saucer from the junkyard and slid down a sand dune, glancing behind him and panting hard. The sand stung his eyes and he cursed this world for all it's sand. It was absolutely necessary that he come here, though. He heard shouting behind him and looked back.

"Oh, _bleep._ " He muttered. The men were coming. He could not see their faces, because of the long billowing scarves they wore to spare their faces from the wind and sand. A spear thudded down in the sand next to him. He grabbed it and turned around and chucked it back at the men. It whistled as it flew through the air, an arc of deadly...well...death. One made a choking sound that Peter had heard altogether too often and fell to the ground. Peter slid to a stop, and abandoning the saucer, grabbed the precious knapsack he carried and ran. Then he turned to face the Junkers. They were the people that came to forage for anything they could possibly sell for a penny or two. The Junkers did not take kindly to foreign people taking stuff from their junkyard.

The idiot leader looked at his three friends and yelled at Peter. _I can literally see their spittle flying from here,_ he thought. He looked behind him for any signs on the shimmering desert horizon. Nothing. Looks like he would have to tough this out the classic way. He screeched like a banshee and ran at the Junkers. They were startled and wavered, but only for a second. Peter pulled out a knife and held it out in front of him. They met with a clash that resonated through the silent junkyard.

"This is gonna be fun," Peter growled to the lead Junker, his face inches from the other man's, their knives locked together. Peter shoved the Junker back and the leader staggered. Peter turned around to find the second Junker advancing on him. Peter deflected his swipe of the knife and ducked when another swung a club of bent scrap metal at his head. He swung at his fist to hit the lead Junker who had staggered to his feet again. The third sidekick reached them. Peter just stabbed him in the stomach. Done with that. He disarmed the one with the club and the Junker ran, and whirled to face the leader and his one remaining friend.

"Star-Lord! We have a proposal for you! Give us the stolen item and we will let you go without killing you!" The leader shouted. Peter laughed. They were the only ones getting hurt, besides the long scratch down his arm that he hadn't even noticed until that moment.

"No, thank you!" He shouted back, the biting wind almost carrying his voice away. the leader's eyebrows furrowed, but it was too late. Peter heard a roaring behind him and a rope dangled down in front of him. He grabbed it and used it to hoist himself up into the waiting carrier of his ship. He put two fingers to his forehead in the classic salute as the doors closed. Then Peter turned and walked into the command of his ship, where Rocket was flying.

"You were late," Peter said, clunking his bag down on a seat and swinging into the pilot's seat that Rocket had just vacated.

"Yeah, yeah. It's kinda hard to be on time when you're being mobbed by village folk." Rocket replied, scratching his face in the co-pilot's seat.

"What did you do this time?" Peter asked, yanking the steering wheel to the left to avoid a large piece of junk.

"Can't a guy ever stop for a snack break?" Rocket said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You're not a guy, you're a raccoon," Peter said. They had discussed this many times before. Rocket huffed. Peter looked around and, seeing that they were safely out of the planet's atmosphere, switched to autopilot. He stood up and went to the back to look at is findings.

"Wellp, I'm gonna go check on baby Groot. It's been a long day and I am positively exhausted," Rocket said, stretching his furry little body.

"I did all the work! You have no reason to be tired!" Peter said in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, I still am. Plus, I got mobbed by villagers," Rocket snarled in that way of his. Peter sighed and got back to what he was looking for. Rocket went into another room to check on Groot.

Peter pulled out a contraption that, thankfully, the Junkers hadn't noticed. It was a sphere that was lying in a wrecked hull of a ship in the Junkyard. It looked like metal that had been woven together with plasma that was a dull blue. this was just what he and been looking for and needed. Peter twisted the top and the sphere popped open to reveal a complex inner with six missing parts.

The hunt was on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Guardians of the Galaxy.**

 **Hey! Do you want to know what the hunt is for? Yeah, right. I'm not gonna tell ya. Keep reading. Oh, and please please please reveiw.**

Chapter Two

"What planet next?" Rocket asked, some time later. Each of the missing pieces were held on different planets. The sphere was only the beginning, and Peter need need needed all of the parts.

"I do believe we are going to... _bleep,_ it as such a complicated name. I can never remember it. The awful one. The one we looked at on the screen with the guy that had the long scar down his face. You know, just before we shot him," Peter explained, like Rocket would to a child. Comprehension dawned in Rocket's eyes.

"You mean the one that conveniently has maximum security right where we need to go?" Rocket asked, the realization rearing it's ugly head.

"Yep, that's the one," Peter replied, using the bar above his head to swing himself into the pilot's seat of his ship.

"Oh, yeah," Rocket said, grinning impishly. "Just don't leave me behind this time," He amended. Rocket reached in the back and swung a huge blaster on to his lap.

"I'm ready, baby. Once this thing gets fired up, there's nobody who can stand in our way." Rocket said, clearly relishing firing that monster of a thing.

"Umm, Rocket, hate to break it to ya, but his is a stealth mission," Peter said. Rocket looked crestfallen.

"Eh, bring it anyway," Peter said, taking pity on the small creature who just wanted to use his super-sized blaster. Rocket whooped and punched one fist in the air. Peter steered around a big hunk of space rock. He heard something shift in the back. He really hoped it wasn't one of Rocket's home-made bombs.

"Rocket? Have you recently built one of those bombs with materials you tear from my ship?" Peter asked.

"Yes, why?" Rocket said casually.

"Because something shifted back there, and now I hear a definite ticking sound," Peter said, just a little nervous. Even the infamous Star-Lord gets a little nervous when he's about to be blown up in the middle of space-nowhere.

" _Bleep._ That can't be good," Rocket said, scrambling out of his seat to see if he could manage to detonate it. Otherwise, it would mean instant death. Rocket didn't really care, but he didn't want to kill baby Groot. Peter heard rustling and the ticking sped up a little.

"Rocket, hurry up!" Peter shouted in the general direction of the ticking.

"I'm trying!" Rocket yelled, trying to sound annoyed. Peter detected a definite note of fear in Rocket's voice.

"I can't! I built this thing too good!" Rocket shouted, dropping all pretense of annyment. "We're all going to die! We're going to explode and our corpses are going to float in space and we're all going to be gutted and it's all my fault that Groot will die again and-" He cut off in a hysterical, mad laugh. Peter sighed. Just like Rocket to laugh instead of cry out.

"Not if I can help it," Peter grunted. He jumped out of his seat and ran back to where Rocket had abandoned trying to defuse the bomb and was trying to shield Groot with his body. Not that it would do any good if the bomb went off. Peter put the bomb on a sturdy part of the floor. He stomped on it again and again until it was silent. The bomb had no timer, but Peter was pretty sure that it had been close to going off.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that," Rocket said, staring at his destroyed bomb and trying to pretend he hadn't just been hysterical.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"I know, buddy. I know," Rocket replied.

"Let me guess, he said thank you to me for not spontaneous combusting us all," Peter said. He had resigned himself to guessing what Groot said.

"Ah, no. He said, 'That was one of your best bombs, too. I wish Peter had found another way to destroy it'," Rocket said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, you're welcome from saving us all. And you got all that from a single 'I am Groot'?" Peter asked.

"Yep." Rocket replied.

"Hmm. Well, let refrain from making bombs from _pieces of my ship_." Peter said.

"For the time being." Rocket agreed, and went to do heaven knows what. Peter hopped back into his seat and put on his headset. Music drifted into his ears and he sunk into his chair.

 _Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,_

 _Ain't no valley low enough,_

 _Ain't no river wide enough_

 _To keep me from getting to you babe_

Peter felt a solemn mood come over him. _I will find you_ , he promised. He needed to. And he had to complete the sphere to get the map. A sudden beeping bursted through his music and interrupted him from his thoughts. He sat up and took his headphones off. They were getting close to the planet. They were about to hit the planet's atmosphere. Peter would need the power steering for this one. Part of the reason this plant was so nasty was because there were space rocks floating on the atmosphere that could easily bring down the ship. Rocket came from behind Peter and scrambled into his seat.

"What were you doing this time?" Peter asked, straining to steer the ship.

"Building another bomb," Rocket replied matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?! I thought we agreed NO MORE BOMBS, seeing as the last one almost BLEW US UP!" Peter shouted.

"Jeez. Relax. This one is detonable," Rocket replied cooly.

"It better be. Plus, we agreed no more bombs for the time being," Peter re-stated, since Rocket seemed to have either completely missed or avoided the point the first time.

"Yeah. Exactly. For the time being. For, like, a minute," Rocket said. Peter sighed and banged his head against the wheel. Truth was, the furry raccoon exasperated him, but Peter needed him for the mission. Plus, he sorta like the little dude. The ship tossed and turned and everything was shaken up for the second time that day. They spun upside down and Peter narrowed his eyes in concentration, turning sideways to slip between two rocks. He looked next to him to see how Rocket was doing. Rocket's cheeks puffed and he looked like he was about to puke all over the floor.

"Please don't do that again," Rocket said faintly.

"I am Groot," Groot agreed. Peter nodded, too focused to reply. Finally, they broke from the planet's atmosphere.

Peter flew close to the surface of the planet, looking for a place to land. He finally found a clearing that was well-concealed and close to their target. Peter brought the ship down and landed it nicely. He was quite an expert, if he did say so himself. Rocket unstrapped himself and hopped out of his seat. He grabbed his blaster and headed towards the doors.

They snuck through the forest. When they looked through the trees, they spied a facility that was twenty feet high and topped with barbed wire. Maximum security. The only way in was through the front or back entrance. No going over. They were going through the back entrance. this was a stealth mission, so they were going to bribe the guards in back. Improvisation from there.

Peter and Rocket crept around the facility, Rocket trying not to drag the huge gun. They reached the back of the facility and found it was between shifts, so there was only one guard. Peter supposed they had better plan better in the future, because the fact that this surprised him was not good. He needed to be on his game if he was going to do this. They waited until the guard had turned his back, then crept up behind him. Peter clamped his hand over the guards mouth to keep him from screaming.

"I am going to take my hand away from your mouth nice and slowly. If you even start to raise the alarm, we will not hesitate to shoot you," he whispered in the guards ear. The guard nodded, fast and panicky. Peter stood where the man could see him and pulled out a hunk of gold and a couple precious gems. He had stolen them from some rich guy on the planet before last.

"How about I give you this, and you let us in, then stay quiet and forget this ever happened," Peter said, keeping his voice down. Rocket stood off to the side. If he tried to do this, the guard would be shot, one way or another with that big gun. The guard shook his head.

"I know what you're looking for," the guard said.

"And what would that be?" Peter asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't play me, boy."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Peter said, looking around. this was taking longer than it should.

"Gamora," the man said. "You're looking for Gamora."


	3. Chapter 3

. **I'm back! Disclaimer: I do not own Guardians of the Galaxy. Please please please review.**

"No...I mean, that's ridiculous! Why would we do that?" Peter stuttered, caught completely off guard.

"Well, you are showing up at the place where you would need to get a part of some sort. Plus, there is a rumor going around that, well, you like her. Which is too bad, since I'm pretty sure the Star Lord has dibs on her…" the man trailed on, but Peter stopped listening. This was taking longer than it should. The shift would be soon and the next guard might not be so scatter-brained.

"Rocket?" Peter nudged the furry raccoon, who looked like he was getting quite bored of all the guard monologue.

"Hmmm?" Rocket snapped to alert.

"I think it might be time for you to use that oversized blaster of yours."

"Yeah, baby!" Rocket fired the blaster at the guard. He froze up in a cube of ice and then shattered into a million tiny shards with a dramatic boom. Rocket looked disappointed.

"What!? I let you use the blaster!"

"I must have grabbed the wrong one."

"What was it supposed to do?"

"Spontaneously combust anything it came in contact with. And add a big explosion."

"Well, let's just be glad this had less mess," Peter said, as the glass shards were already melting in the sun. He took wire cutters out of his pocket and snipped a hole in the fence just big enough for him to slip through. Rocket jumped through easily with his small body.

They crept along the side of the building, keeping their backs to the wall. This was easy. Almost too easy. Peter let the thought go. Whatever flew works. They came to a big set of double doors. A person twice the size of Peter's height could have walked through them.

The security amount was huge. There was a fingerprint scanner, a hand scanned, a password you had to key in, and they even scanned your tongue. Oh, and the doors were a mixture of reinforced steel and titanium. They couldn't be forced open. Well, here ended the easy part. They should have just knocked the guard out so they could use his scans.

But wait, there had to be a new guard by now.

"Wait here," Peter murmured to Rocket, and went back around the side of the building. He found the new guard studying the hole in the wall. Peter walked up right in front of the guard. He opened his mouth to raise the intruder alert, but just before he could speak. Peter pulled a sleeping draught out of his pocket that he kept with his in case of these situations. He splashed the potion in the guard's face, and the man crumpled to the ground with his mouth still open. Peter politely closed it and cut the man's hand of. He would have some nasty things to deal with when he woke up. Peter brought the guard's hand back around and handed it to Rocket.

"Oh gross, man!" Rocket shouted, dropping it on the ground. "How did you manage that?"

"There was a new guard around the corner. Now pick it up and scan it," Peter replied.

"Why don't you do it?" Rocket half-shrieked. Peter shushed him, looking around nervously.

"Because I don't know how!"

"What makes you think I do?"

"You're the one who's always building bombs! Figure it out!" Peter yelled. Rocket grumbled but picked up the bloody hand and started messing with the keypad. Their voices had alerted another guard and he ran around the side of the building. When he saw the man and the raccoon with the severed hand, he pulled out his gun. Nothing looking like that was ever going to turn out good.

"Hey! You! Yes you, with the hand! What are you doing?" The guard laughed a little inside when he called out the hand.

"We're...uh...bringing cupcakes?" Said the talking raccoon. The guard relaxed for a second before remembering the delivery man already came. But he would have to search them after he killed them, just in case they weren't lying.

"You! What's your name?" the guard asked, lifting his pistol and pointing towards the man. The man did a strange mystical gesture with his hands, like he was trying to conjure something.

"Star Lord," he said in a mysterious voice. The guards raised his eyebrow.

"And who would that be?"

"Come on! Star Lord! You know, the one who saved the universe?"

"I thought that was Peter Quill."

"Know what? Forget it," the Star Lord said, throwing up his hands. Just then the door beeped, bringing the guard back to the present. He pulled out a gun, but before he could do anything, the Star Lord took a blaster from the little raccoon. He fired it at the guard and the last words he heard were, "Not cool! Don't touch that!"

Peter watched the shards of the guard melt in the late-morning sun.

"It was an emergency! Was I supposed to let him shoot me?"

"I don't care! Don't _touch_ my stuff!" Rocket said, and tenderly wiped down the blaster where Peter had touched it. Peter rolled his eyes as the door slid open with a _whoosh_. They ran inside, and Rocket tucked his gun back into it's holster. He scratched his behind and followed Peter inside.

They only met one man. The place didn't have very good security. The man was carrying a platter of cupcakes and had a shiny name tag that read "Larry". Peter tried to just subtly walk around him, but Larry stopped Peter.

"What do you think you're doing?" Larry asked.

"Delivering pizza?" Rocket said, and Peter sighed dramatically. Before Larry could open his mouth again, he was ice shards on the ground.

"What up with the delivery man?" Peter asked.

"I'm hungry, okay?"

"We just ate an hour ago," Peter said, and kept walking. He didn't hear the click of Rocket's nails on the stone floor behind him, so he turned around. Rocket was crouched on the floor, stuffing as many cupcakes in his mouth as he could. When he sensed Peter looking at him, he swallowed, stood up, and padded over.

"Carry on," Rocket said, brushing off his clothes and looking as dignified as he could with purple frosting all over his face. He cleared his throat, and swiped the frosting off his face, smearing it on the wall as he walked. Peter scoffed and held in a laugh as they came to a big set of double doors. And knew if he laughed, he would probably be on the wrong side of that Icer.

They turned the doors to ice and strolled in. In the middle of the room, there sat a piece of an orb, suspended in the air. Rocket walked to it and reached up, intending to pluck it out of the air.

"Woah, woah, woah! Anything could be triggered!" Peter shouted, putting up his hands in a stop motion. Rocket barely spared Peter a second glance as he plucked it out and put it in his pocket. They both stopped to listen.

"See? Nothing," Rocket said, just as one man ran into the room.

"What's up with the single men?" Peter asked the guard.

"We're on a shortage of staff, okay?" The guard said, his face turning red. Peter shrugged as Rocket fired up his ice blaster. But it made a rewinding sound and a little light started blinking.

"It's out of power," Rocket said. Peter shrugged and rushed the guard. They tackled, and a flailing limb knocked Rocket down. The piece rolled out of his pocket and across the floor. Peter scooped it up, but the guard head-butted him in the stomach, making his drop it. It rolled again, and the single guard went for it, but his hand closed around empty air. Rocket had jumped down from where he had scuttled on the ceiling.

"Run, Peter!" he called, and Peter gave the guard one last kick before bolting down the hall. They ran all the way to Peter's ship, and lifted off just as the guard, with reinforcements, crashed out of the forest. The guard shook his fist at the ship, and another, made an obscene gesture. But Peter and Rocket were away, and didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not on Guardians of the Galaxy. Also, kudos to because I was going to discontinue this but I decided not to thanks to you.**

Peter was lounging in the pilot's seat after their great escape. He was playing with the sphere before he twisted it so it opened. He was reminded of The Collector, and his weird arm movements when the infinity stone's orb opened. Which reminded him of Gamora, with her swinging hips, soft hair, and bad-ass air about her. He pushed the memory away, finding it too painful to dwell on. Peter slid one of the six missing pieces into it's rightful place. It clicked in with a satisfying sound.

Five pieces left to go. Then he would get the map to where Gamora was being held. Figure out that unspoken thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Unfortunately, I'm going to discontinue this story. This website isn't really working for me. But good news: you can find me at . My username is SHIP_in_a_bottle.**


End file.
